Undesirable Attention
by Onesie Queen
Summary: She didn't particularly recall doing anything to garner their attention, but one by one, their eyes were drawn to her and their curiosity slowly and slowly got the better of them. She didn't really mind either way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers is not mine at all.

 **Author's Note:**

Hello, everyoneeeeee!

Now, to start off: this story has absolutely no plot to it. It's mainly just ideas and commissions that other authors have asked me to do and I'm more than happy to oblige for them! So this will only be updated if someone has put forth an idea for me or I have the inspiration to put something new out. This shouldn't interfere with the schedule I have for No Promises.

So to get this party rolling, this chapter is dedicated towards Jane Everlasting! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you at all. *Hearts*

* * *

I wasn't sure what it was that drew me towards that house.

It was rather creepy and old-fashioned, made mostly out of brick and with tall, elegant windows that seemed to give off an ominous aura that sent unpleasant tingles down my spine. Ivy liked to crawl up the sides and cover some of the windows, obscuring my view from what was inside, but also preventing whatever was _inside_ from seeing my nosy ass. A beautiful white rose garden was almost always in full bloom around the back, fenced off from animals and protected fiercely, though I never saw who it was who took such tender care of the romantic flowers.

Something kept making me come back and I couldn't figure out what it was. I was playing a dangerous game, but I found that I didn't really care so long as I was careful and wasn't seen.

My legs swung back and forth slowly as I hummed a mindless tune from my spot on the highest branch in my favorite oak tree, never taking my eyes off the dark building. Orange and red leaves fluttered to the ground in great spirals, escaping the clutches of the trees they had been attached to. Fall was in full swing, but despite the cool wind and the drop in temperatures, I still paraded around shredded jean shorts and my favorite sweatshirt. I got many looks as I walked through town earlier.

I remember Grandmother telling me stories when I was little about evil monsters that occupied the house, never leaving during the day and disappearing at night to go into town until the sun began to rise and they returned in their fancy black limo.

 _"You must never go near that house, Hayden. Dark creatures rule that area and if they catch you, they won't hesitate to end you."_

In this world full of demons living amongst humans and those pitiful humans never realizing just how much danger they were constantly in, it wasn't hard to figure out what kind of creatures lived so close to our forest. They didn't really hide it, though. The smell of blood and the screeching of bats and familiars was always strong and wafting up my nose every time I get close.

I inhaled deeply, scrunching up my nose as the heavy smell of fresh blood was carried on the wind. A part of me felt bad for the poor girl— _it was_ always _a girl. It made me wonder what they had against men. I didn't speak from experience, but men could taste just as good as women_ —that had undoubtedly been killed. They never lasted very long in that house. The longest yet had been about a month. She would've lasted longer if her mouth wasn't constantly insulting her hosts. That's what eventually got her killed. The one with the glasses and the stick up his ass grew tired of her attitude and killed her.

I would never been able to get the state of her body out of my mind. I shivered and crossed my arms, pulling down the sleeves of my black jacket to cover my hands.

There were six of them total, all with very different personalities and looks. Originally I had thought only two were related because of their similar hair and eyes, but months of eavesdropping revealed that they were actually a set of triplets and they were all half-related. Different mothers, but the same father.

A man whore if I'd ever heard of one.

The one with the auburn-blond hair was the eldest and smelled like oranges. Cuties, to be specific. I liked his smell, but he was horribly lazy. All he did was sleep and listen to music constantly. I didn't understand how he could sit so still for so long. That would drive me crazy.

The one with purple-black hair and rectangle glasses was the second eldest, but he may as well be the first-born with how put together he was. His attitude could definitely use a one-eighty and his weird obsession with tableware was a bit ridiculous. He smelled like chemicals with an underlying spicy smell. I avoided him as much as I could.

The wavy redhead was the third. He always had on this stylish black fedora and a lazy smirk on his face which drew the female population to him like moths to a flame; not that he seemed to mind. His sex drive was s _trong_ for someone still in high school, but he was never called out, so I put it out of my head. He smelled like cinnamon. Not my favorite scent, but it was better than the science freak.

The lilac-haired boy was next. I found him the most interesting, but it was mainly his mood swings that made me watch him the most out of all of his brothers. He had a hair trigger temper that would flare up at the smallest of provocations and was fiercely protective of the bear that was always in his arms. He smelled like cake and sweets, which made my teeth ache just thinking about how much sugar he consumed in a single day.

Another redhead with straight hair was the second youngest. I wasn't too terribly fond of him. He treated the girls that came in there the worst, in my opinion. It sparked feminine fury within me and made me want to crush that smug little head of his under my feet every time he purposefully did something to hurt the girl or brought her down emotionally and with God awful nicknames. He smelled _constantly_ of blood and a metallic undertone.

The youngest boy had snow white hair and as bad a temper as the sweets boy. Red eyes were constantly narrowed in irritation and a frown, or snarl, always marred his lips. I wondered if he even knew how to smile. He'd destroyed more furniture and cracked more walls than I'd ever seen even amongst my own kind despite the fact that we weren't very violent, but could be extremely territorial. Curiously, he smelled like the trees and underbrush that was like my home.

All of them were so very different and strange and overall just _dangerous._ I didn't dare get close enough to where my own scent would reach their sensitive noses. They were a very curious bunch and were persistent in their search for their new fascinations. I couldn't risk leading them back home to where my Mother and my younger sister was, but I quickly learned that the rose garden in the back covered my scent pretty good and I had no problems exploring that one area without fear during the day.

 _So long as I wasn't seen._

A voice on the wind had me tilting my head subconsciously to hear better, frowning. Sighing, I relaxed my body and let gravity pull me backwards. Hanging upside down, I quickly gauged a quick and safe drop to the ground and unfurled my legs from my perch, tucking my knees close to my chest and righting myself as I landed with a light thump on the soft ground, crouching to take the weight off my knees.

The gentle lull of my natural demon aura washed throughout my body and before I knew it, the world was suddenly three times bigger than normal and I was down on all fours. I gave my body a dog-like shake and took off in a sprint into the trees.

I was being summoned back home, but I'd be back later. Dawn was only just breaking the horizon, so I had plenty of daylight to explore without the interference of the creatures inside who slept during the day.

 _Mom always did say my curiosity was what was going to attract unwanted attention in the future._

* * *

Kanato wasn't completely sure why he was outside that particular morning after another boring day at a school filled with stupid and rather smelly humans. He despised the cold and rarely ventured outside since that was where Mother was buried. It also didn't help that the cold was harsh on Teddy, too. He couldn't stand the thought of his precious friend being subjected to the cold.

Maybe it was because Laito and Ayato were being particularly annoying today, constantly whining and moaning and groaning about one thing or another. They were being incredibly childish and it grated on Kanato's nerves at such behavior. Maybe it was because he was having trouble sleeping lately. Maybe it was because lately, he'd felt like he was being watched and he didn't like the thought of being the prey instead of the predator. Or maybe it was because it was getting close to the time a new bride would be showing up at the house.

It didn't really matter to him what his excuse was. All he knew was that something kept him from going straight to bed today. The urge to stay outside was strong and he wasn't one to ignore his instincts.

His feet led him towards the garden Subaru guarded zealously, eyes roving over the white roses without much care. The sweetness of the roses appealed to him, but he disliked the thorns that pricked his fingers and got stuck into Teddy's arms and legs or the bugs that dared to sit upon him. Disgusting insects.

He stilled as the crunching of leaves reached his sensitive ears, lips pulling down into a frown. Strange. Kanato knew how humans sounded as they stomped carelessly through piles of leaves and he knew how careful the animals in this area were about making noise, wary of the threat his brothers posed and the aura they released to ward off the more nosy bunch. This didn't sound human, but it didn't sound animal-like either.

 _A mix of both, maybe?_ Kanato thought, silencing his steps as he crept closer and closer to the sound. A bush rustled ahead and Kanato froze in place as a figure came into view.

It was a girl, dressed in the most hideous pair of shorts he'd ever seen and an over-sized sweatshirt that swamped her small frame, not that she seemed to overly mind as focused as she was on the flowers before her and not on her surroundings. Auburn hair caressed her hips, a mess of curls and waves that looked like they had never seen a brush before, but Kanato could not see a single snarl or tangle in her hair as wind blew through the long strands.

 _And her eyes._

Kanato was rarely entranced, but he was _captured_ by her eyes. They were so green, like the brightest of emeralds, and framed by long black lashes. He blinked slowly, fingers clutching Teddy tighter to his chest. He wanted them. He wanted to gouge them right out of that pretty auburn head of hers and immortalize them with his endless collection of dolls in the house. _He wanted them._

But first.

"What are you doing here?" The girl jumped at his voice, a startled noise escaping her lips as she spun to look at him with wide eyes. He liked that expression on her face. He wondered if he could recapture that look when he took her eyes. He hoped so.

"I've never seen one of you outside during the day before." Her voice was a strange soprano and melodious, surprise coating her tone. Kanato found that he liked her voice. Did she sing? Maybe she would sing for him. He'd be very disappointed if she didn't have a good voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kanato repeated, part of him irritated that the girl had ignored his question. He hated it when people did that. Why was it so hard to give him his answer first and then talk? "You're trespassing."

The girl gave a wary, but gentle smile. "The garden attracted me," She said simply, eyes cutting back to the flowers. They softened and she took a breath in. "I've never seen such beautiful white roses before. My compliments to your gardener."

Subaru would never react to such a compliment, but Kanato felt that he would like her words. He thought his hobby was unnecessary and a waste of time, but he could appreciate the effort Subaru put into this garden.

"They're just flowers," He said, casting a dismissive glance at said flowers.

She frowned, clearly disagreeing, but not voicing it. "They're beautiful," She insisted. Small, long-fingered hands with perfectly rounded nails reached out to touch the petals of a rose as if to prove her point. "White roses are rare where I come from. This is my first time seeing them."

A gust of wind blew by and Kanato's mouth watered as her scent washed over him. She smelled strongly of peaches. _She smelled good._

"Can you control yourself, Vampire?" Somehow he wasn't surprised that she knew what he was. The rumors that surrounded his home were many and he'd have thought her stupid if she hadn't sorted through the false ones. His brothers didn't really hide their diet very well. He didn't either for that matter.

"You smell delicious," He said lowly, eyes hooded as he focused on the girl. She didn't look scared. More amused. And curious.

"I'll take that as a compliment," She said breezily. "I've smelled some of the humans you people bring in and let me tell you." Her nose wrinkled. "I don't know how you could stand it." He watched her edge closer to him, emerald eyes watching him and curious and wondering. He briefly considered killing her when she halted in front of him, but something stopped him.

He stood very still when she leaned just a bit closer, eyes closing as she took an experimental sniff. "Weird," She muttered. "Normally I smell sugar and sweets on you, but now I smell nothing."

He buried the lower half of his face in the back of Teddy's head, hiding a smirk. "Full demons can hide their scents from potential prey to make it easier to sneak up on them."

Something flashed in her eyes and suddenly, she was a few feet away from him. Her lips were pulled into a challenging smile. "You mean to hunt me, do you?" He said nothing. The muscles in his legs tensed imperceptibly, but the girl seemed to know his plan for she laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh. Again, she was more amused of him. Kanato didn't quite understand why she wasn't afraid of him, but he didn't dwell on it too long.

"I wish you luck," She said. She was smiling mysteriously, as if she knew something he didn't, which irritated him. "Fox demons are known for being masters of stealth and speed."

 _A Fox demon?_

A green aura enshrouded the girl's short form and he watched transfixed as she shrunk and shrunk and shrunk, thick, auburn fur sprouting from her skin and a tail with a white tip waving lackadaisically behind her. Green eyes winked at him and a foxy grin was shot at him before long legs pushed off and then she was gone, disappearing easily into the brush.

Lilac eyes blinked slowly before they narrowed. A challenge, huh?

 _Challenge accepted._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Please let me know if you guys want something done! I'll gladly add it to my list! I love hearing from you guys and your ideas and thoughts! Drop a review if you would like something to happen!

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!

~OQ


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers. It'd be interesting to own, though.

 **Author's Note:**

THE RESPONSE THAT I HAD TO THE LAST CHAPTER. OH MY GOODNESS. IT WAS SUCH A SHOCKER.

Thank you to everyone that did review last chapter and to the one who asked about the Mukami brothers being included: OF COURSE I'LL INCLUDE THEM. I'll even include the Tsukinami brothers if that's what you want. I'll gladly do both for anyone that asks.

As a quick reminder: PLEASE REMEMBER THAT NONE OF THESE CHAPTERS WILL BE CONNECTED UNLESS I SPECIFICALLY SAY THAT CHAPTER IS A SECOND PART TO A CERTAIN CHAPTER. If someone asks me for a part two of what they originally asked for, I will always make that very clear right here and mention which chapter to go back to for a reference.

This chapter will be dedicated to Nameless Fable! I hope you like it!

* * *

As per the normal, my day began at night school. Nothing new there. I dragged my happy ass out of bed at the heavy insistence of my Mom, clothed myself in the girly ass uniform that we had to wear, said goodbye to my Mom and little sister, and walked the short three blocks it took to get to the large and fancy building. Again, nothing new.

What _was_ new were the people I actually met today. And the weirdness of how I met all four of them in one day.

This school is famous from all over Japan. It's a prestigious school that any parent would be proud of their child getting into. It was a very classy education and would look nice on someone's wall if they ever decided to hang up their pieces of laminated paper. It basically brought honor to one's family if their child attended and successfully graduated with full honors.

I would be one of those students, but only because Mom wanted the best education for me and would accept nothing else once she found the night school.

With such a famous school came the celebrities. Children of famous actresses and politicians and doctors. You name it and they were more than likely there. The school had its random cases of middle to low class students who were great academic achievers and they were talked of fondly by the staff, but everyone knew who was rich and who wasn't. The celebrities had no problem bragging about their money.

 _They were so stupidly childish and I didn't hold my hopes up that they would all make it big in the world once they graduated._

Now, there were two different "Alphas" in the school. I say Alphas cause that's what they all felt like. All ten of them. They drew the entirety of the female population to them with their otherworldly looks and class and while I had never come into contact with any of them, I knew some were very dominant and didn't like taking no for an answer. One group, the one who was more than half the other, was a group of six brothers that were the sons of the famous Politician Touga Sakamaki.

They were a wild bunch with a variety of different personalities and colorful hair. The only ones who even looked remotely like brothers were the two redheads, but despite their similarities, they fight just as bad as the other four. Well, the auburn-blond senior would rather sleep than fight, but I had once seen him open ocean blue eyes and _glare_ at the boy with glasses and I knew their was animosity there despite his overly laid-back attitude.

The other group was smaller, consisting of only four brothers who, like the Sakamaki brothers, looked nothing alike. But unlike the six brothers, who would rather fight and cause discord with each other, the Mukami brothers were as close as could be. They were what I liked to imagine siblings to be like without the squabbling and arguments. Their relationship was similar to what I had with Hailey.

All four boys were third years, which should've meant that I'd have no contact with any of them at all. That would've been the case if my Mom hadn't pushed me to be an overachiever and I eventually landed myself in some more advanced classes that would look _wonderful_ on my transcript.

* * *

I met the youngest brother in the infirmary of all places.

I had an internship with the nurse the second I walked into the school. She was a kind, middle-aged woman who didn't have a mean bone in her body. She was well-liked by all of the students, even those that acted tough and mean, but were total suckers for the woman's gentle personality. The woman knew what she was doing, though, and was more than happy to share her knowledge with me.

I loved that I got to spend a whole hour and fifteen minutes with her. It helped that she always had hot chocolate or some kind of caffeine ready for me in to help keep me awake despite me being a self-diagnosed night owl.

Mukami Azusa ghosted in during one of the rare times the nurse wasn't in the room, doing her rounds for all of the diabetics in all three years to make sure they were doing okay.

I had been lounging in a chair close to the nurse's desk, absently reading a book for my English class that failed to keep my interest for longer than a minute when I finally looked up out of habit and jumped a foot in the air at the boy who was a foot away from me.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized immediately, closing my book and putting it down as I got to my feet. "I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you?"

For a third year, he was kind of short, but he still had a good two inches on me. His grey eyes were hooded like he was sad about something and his grey-black hair with curly ends was messy as it framed his face and eyes. His position was slouched, as if he was trying to make himself smaller, and his arms were held loosely at his sides. My eyes instantly latched onto the bandages that were visible along both his forearms thanks to his sleeves being held back at his elbows.

I dreaded what they were for.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, concerned as I stepped closer to him. He blinked slowly at me.

"Ruki said...to come here." He spoke at a snail's pace, as if he had to think about each word before he said it, but his voice was clear to me despite how softly he spoke. I didn't ask who Ruki was, not overly concerned about the new name at the moment.

"What for?" I asked patiently. Azusa blinked again and one of his arms twitched. A thin trail of blood was drying on his skin, seeming to originate around his hand area. He followed me over to one of the beds and carefully situated himself down as I pulled up a chair, bandages, alcohol, and wipes in my arms. I had learned enough from the nurse to at least bandage small wounds properly.

"May I?" He seemed reluctant, but he placed his hand in mine and I flipped it over palm side up. There along the edge of his palm was a scratch that was crusted with dried blood. "What happened?" I asked, gently wiping away the blood to get a better look at the wound.

"It's proof."

I paused as I wrapped his hand, looking up at him in confusion. "Proof of what?" Was he being bullied?

Grey eyes seemed to pierce mine despite his expression never changing. "That I'm...alive."

Azusa Mukami left five minutes later with a bandaged hand as I watched him go, shocked beyond belief, but unable to explain why to the nurse when she came back and saw me still sitting there.

 _He's...harming himself on purpose?_

* * *

I met another brother in the hallway surrounded by a group of awestruck girls who had stars in their eyes as they watched perfect blond hair fall over laughing blue eyes and a boyish smile that drew them in more and more.

 _I thought his smile was so fake and was one that should never been directed at such innocent girls with such innocent crushes._

"Hey, Kou, I saw your show yesterday! It was amazing!" One girl praised, beaming at the beautiful boy. His smile turned to her and she seemed to swoon in place.

"Really? Thank you." His voice was filled with sincerity, but it still felt so fake to me. It was too nice. Too sincere. There was no way he was genuinely happy she came to one of his shows filled with thousands of other unknown girls. His response encouraged the other girls to have their voices, too.

"Me, too!"

"You were so handsome!"

"It was like you were shining!"

Nothing on his face changed despite all the compliments. He was still smiling so kindly at all of them equally, never lingering on one girl for more than a second. Sky blue eyes crinkled close at one girl's compliment and a small laugh escaped his lips. The girls seemed to fall even more in love. I felt like I was watching some bad acting going on. It was painful to watch.

"Thank you all so much," Kou said, a hand coming up to almost sheepishly run through perfect blond locks. "It means a lot that you come and support me."

I wasn't one to call a person out. I normally left that to my sister, who had no filter and didn't care if people hated her or not. Neither of us could stand people who so blatantly lied or put up such a fake persona, but Hailey was the only one who made her thoughts verbal.

 _But something about his smile infuriated me more than anything else and my mouth moved before I could stop it._

"How can you stand smiling like that?" Blue eyes opened and connected with my green eyes as heads turned to look at me. He tilted his head, puzzled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your smile," I said bluntly, tightening my hold on the straps of my bag. "It's so fake that I'm surprised I'm the only one who sees it." Cries of outrage were instantly heard.

"How dare you?!"

"Kou, fake?! Never!"

"You bitch, take that back!"

I waved away their tirade irritably, glowering as I stalked past. "You're only going to get your hearts broken if you keep looking at him like you are," I said. "Stop bothering and find someone more worth your time."

I could feel a set of eyes piercing my back until I disappeared around a corner and I knew it was Kou who had been watching me.

* * *

Ruki was in my English class after lunch. He was a quiet boy, always leaning on the backs of his chair with a book in his hands. He never paid any attention in the class and the teacher never seemed to mind since Ruki's marks were always very good and at the top. It didn't bother me that I was always second place to him since he was actually very smart and did the assignments. He just didn't do them in class, but he was faithful in turning them in the next day with everyone else.

Out of all his other brothers, Ruki was definitely the smartest. He rarely spoke in school, but teachers praised him in every class, though he never reciprocated his gratitude. He merely nodded his head and returned to whatever book was in his hands. He was strange, but not overly so, I guess.

I noticed, however, that Ruki had a huge interest in cooking that he sometimes failed to hide. He hadn't heard me walking into the food prep room twenty minutes before lunch ended, entirely too focused on whatever it was that was sizzling in the pan, but it smelled heavenly. It looked to be almost done, but the smell seemed off.

"What are you cooking?" Ruki's blue-grey eyes snapped towards me and for a whole minute, he didn't say anything. I arched an eyebrow and patiently waited for him to answer my question.

"Pasta Arrabbiata," He finally said, turning away. I took that as an okay to inch closer to him and when he didn't tell me to go away or look at me, I sniffed experimentally.

"It smells off," I commented, confused. The Italian dish he was making was something Mom really liked, but rarely made in the house since I wasn't a huge spicy food fan and she always took into consideration what mine and Hailey's dislikes were. A light bulb went off and I knew what was wrong. "You didn't add the chili pepper flakes to it."

Ruki's lips twitched into a frown for a split second.

A corner of my lips perked up impishly. "You don't like spicy food, do you, Ruki?" He didn't comment on how familiar I was being with him, but he did answer me after sighing at my expectant look.

"No," He denied simply.

"Do you mind sharing?" I was curious about how different the dish would taste without the spice to it. It wouldn't be as spicy as it normally would be, but would it ruin the taste of the sauce? Make it better? I wanted to know. If I liked it, I could get Mom to make it more so that she could actually eat something that she liked, too.

Ruki's eyes met mine again and I didn't shrink back at the analyzing look in them. I didn't know what he was looking for, but after a solid two minutes of neither of us looking away, he was the first to turn back to the food he was prepping.

"Do what you want."

I grinned happily.

 _It was strange that Ruki Mukami and I bonded over a dish that we normally wouldn't eat because of one little spice._

* * *

My last class of the day was Gym and while it certainly wasn't my favorite class, it wasn't my worst. I hated all the running our teacher made us do, but I thoroughly enjoyed the games we played after our conditioning was done. It was currently raining outside, so after doing our eleven laps around the track upstairs, we hurried back down to the main floor for a game we all enjoyed.

Dodgeball.

I winced when a ball nailed a girl in the face, sending her stumbling backwards into the wall and cradling her nose. "That had to hurt," I mumbled, clutching a ball to my stomach as I watched her wobble off the floor with tears in her eyes. The boys here could get a little too into the game sometimes.

"Watch it." I jumped when a bare arm crossed my face to catch a ball that had been aimed for me. I glared at the thrower, a boy who I had beef with, before looking towards the catcher and was surprised to see Mukami Yuma standing beside me. He had a wicked grin on his face and I noticed the tight way his fingers clenched around the ball in his one hand.

"Thanks," I said, blocking another ball from the guy I hated. He cursed when his throw was deflected.

"Don't thank me," Yuma drawled, brown eyes locked on his target. He pulled his arm back. "I just needed a ball and one was coincidentally coming my way." His arm snapped forward and I relished the way the guy I despised keeled over as the ball connected with his groin, a high-pitched groan echoing through the gym.

 _Payback was a bitch and Karma would always come back and get you._

I laughed and grinned at Yuma, who was looking anywhere but at me. "Whatever you say, Yuma," I said cheekily. He snorted under his breath and crossed his arms.

Today was definitely a very weird day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was so fun to write, I swear. *Laughs*

Once again, if there's anything you guys want to see written for one of the twelve brothers, do kindly drop a review! I had a great time typing this up and I hope it doesn't disappoint all of you lovely readers. *Hearts*

Thank you all so much for reading!

~OQ


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Diabolik Lovers, unfortunately. I do own my OC, though. And her sister. They're my babies.

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, but seriously. The feedback you guys have given me thus far has been FANTASTIC. LIKE. OH MY GOD, THIS IS ACTUALLY SOMEWHAT LIKED. I think I might die from happiness. *Cries laughing*

I do have a few requests lined up, so have no worries that they will be written! This chapter is dedicated to a friend who does not have a Fanfiction account, but who randomly brought up the idea after I made her sit and watch the first episode with me.

ONWARDS!

* * *

I was not one to feel threatened very easily around other people or their accomplishments.

This night school loved to show off their students. They loved to brag about the trophies that were on display in glass cases all over the school. They loved to present the many certificates that dotted every teacher's room that showed their majors and years of study. They loved all the attention the community gave to them and admittedly, it was very well deserved, but at the same time, such arrogance affected the majority of the students.

I was generally a pretty laid back person with little to no interest in what other people had done to earn the so-called shiny plaque they have hanging on the wall in their room or bedroom dresser. Am I supposed to offer my congratulations to something you had gotten well over two years ago? The answer to that is obviously a gigantic no.

Sure, I had some awards hoarded away in a small box under my bed, but they aren't really awards to brag about. Maybe if I had been ten or eleven, I'd happily shout to the world that I got first place in that Spelling Bee Contest or parade around the trophy I'd won at my first track meet, but being almost eighteen and a senior, I was positive no one cared about those things from eight years ago.

Such little accomplishments could be bragged about if I ever had kids who ooh'ed and aww'ed at the smallest of things. They would care about that stuff, but teenagers and adults honestly didn't care about it. Not when being a good speller and a fast runner didn't benefit a future boss in the long run.

It also helped that I had a Mom who didn't raise me to be an arrogant little shithead like half the school population seemed to be and to have some form of humility to my actions. Those teachings seemed to partially skip over my younger sister, who could be quite cocky when she wanted to be, but I had fully embraced those teachings, much to Mom's relief.

I could care less how famous my school and the teachers and the students were.

So, again, to reiterate, I did not feel threatened by what another person has done in their life or the glorious things they're being praised for.

 _So why, in all the glory of the Bass Gods, do I want to punch this glasses-wearing asshole in the face and step all over his laminated honor rolls in a muddy puddle._

"Green is not a good color for you, Sis," Hailey said, watching me glare holes at the sleek black limo that had just pulled up.

I grumbled under my breath. "I am not green with envy," I said, watching the door swing open and the first of six brothers got out. Ah, it was the flirtatious one. Was that Ayato or Laito?

Hailey's eyebrow rose and her expression clearly showed how much she believed me. "You look like you had just swallowed something bitter," She said bluntly.

Pretty sure that was Laito. Ayato doesn't have a beauty mark on his face. "I do not. That's just my resting bitch face going strong."

Blue eyes rolled. "Whatever you say, Sis." She began to walk away. "Come on, class is about to start and Mom will kill us if we're late again." She waved at a girl in her Gym class, who eagerly reciprocated the action with a large smile. My sister was such a social butterfly no matter how much she denied it.

I glowered and turned away from the limo's direction just as neatly pressed slacks began to step out. I was far from being a spiteful and petty person. I had my moments, but honestly, who doesn't? Anyone could be petty.

But something about Sakamaki Reiji really rubbed me in a way no one else had ever succeeded in and it infuriated me.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Hailey asked, taking the steps two at a time as I followed behind her at a more sedated pace.

"He rubs my the wrong way," Was all I said as I frowned.

"Everyone rubs you the wrong way, Sis. Why's he so different?" She reached the top step and turned, blue eyes inquiring.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I just don't like how condescending he sounds when he talks to us. He comes off as the biggest jackass in the world."

Hailey blinked and cocked her head. "A bigger jackass than even Ayato?" She asked, cutting me off before I could sarcastically answer. "I'm sorry, Sis, but I have a hard time believing he's meaner than Ayato. You should see how he treats the girls in my classes. He's not very nice or gentlemanly to them."

None of those brothers really seemed to be the gentlemanly sort. Reiji looked the part, but he certainly didn't act it.

"None of them are nice," I said, voicing my thoughts. "Shu is the nicest brother and the only thing he knows how to do is sleep and skip class."

"Surely there's another reason for you not liking him," Hailey pressed as I joined her at the top and continued our way to class, ignoring my comment entirely. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's not really important," I denied, not feeling like sorting through my complicated emotions regarding the dark-haired brother.

It was hard to admit out loud that the only reason I didn't like Reiji was because of how he talked down to me. Back in America, that was a good enough reason not to like someone and you'd have similar opinions to back you up. Here, though, at this rich school for the privileged and smart, such an excuse wasn't enough.

My pride was stung and there was nothing I could do but complain about it to my sister and glare at the object of my disdain from a distance.

 _I feel like such a brat right now._

Maybe I was being a brat. I sighed and turned to say goodbye to my sister, whose class was just down the hall from mine. It would probably be in my best interest to get over my insecure grudge and just move on.

"You're standing in my way. Please step aside." That voice instantly renewed the red flow of irritation in me and I turned green eyes to glare at the superior-looking ruby red ones.

"Or you could just go around me like everyone else has been," I said shortly, glaring up at the taller boy with my measly height. "I'm not fat. You can easily fit around me just like the others."

Those bloody eyes narrowed." Please don't make me ask again." His words were polite, but the underlying threat in his voice didn't escape me.

"Please don't make me repeat myself," I told him just as politely, smiling just a little.

 _I'm definitely being an asshole now. This is why I don't have that many friends._

Hailey, who had been watching the exchange, groaned and grabbed my bicep, urging me closer to her and out of the way. "Stop instigating fights," She reprimanded, sounding like the older sister. "One more call home about you starting something and Mom will have your head."

Or maybe I could continue to be a brat until Sakamaki Reiji learned to be nicer to people.

* * *

"You know, you could stand to not be such an outlandish prick."

"You could stand to learn some proper manners befitting of someone of your station." The rim of a delicate teacup graced his lips. The aroma was heavenly, but I'd sooner jump into moving traffic before telling him that.

My eye twitched and I fought to keep the snarl out of my voice. "My _station_? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"We can add ignorance to your already insufferably long list."

I could _murder_ my English teacher for pairing me up with Reiji. She was obviously blind if she couldn't see the obvious dislike between the two of us or she didn't particularly care that she was going to be short a student before the period was even over. I suspected the latter.

"You have a list of my bad traits? Keeping tabs on me now, are ya?" I snarked, leaning back into my seat as far as I could to keep distance between us.

The bastard had the _gall_ to pull out the _nicest_ tea set I'd ever seen once the teacher left us to do our assignment and was currently enjoying a tea that had to be foreign because I had never smelled something so nice before here in Japan or America. "Hardly," He scoffed at my words. His back was straight, eyes closed, and posture perfect as if he were an old-fashioned gentleman. "It's hard to ignore a noisy girl who makes no effort to hide her bad manners to the public."

"I do not have bad manners," I growled, offended. So he hadn't seen nothing but my bad side lately, but he was judging me way before he could even see the different sides of me!

His eyes finally opened and he pinned me with a flat glare. "I beg to differ."

"Would you rather I truly use manners of my _station_?" I asked sarcastically. "Considering I'm poor, I don't think you'd like to see those kinds of manners. They might give you an aneurism."

He didn't deign me with a response, putting his empty cup down and clearing off his area. Sighing irritably, I placed today's assignment in front of me. English was by far one of my better classes, but I wasn't going to allow my grade to slip because I couldn't cooperate with Satan himself.

As partners, we were supposed to come up with a list of stereotypes that were common to a certain country, compare them, and then write a page and a half of notes that were to be turned in before class ended. A simple assignment and another easy A for me. Ironically, I got America and Reiji got Japan.

Claiming myself as the writer, I wrote Japan at the top of the page and underlined it, making my first bullet-point as I asked, "So what stereotypes do you often hear?"

"I will be doing my own paper," Was all he said. I looked up from my paper and glared fiercely at him.

"This is a group assignment," I snapped. "This counts as a quarter of our grade." The look I got from him clearly stated how much he cared about what I had just said. My volcanic temper burned to the surface as I nearly crushed the pencil in my hand and leaned into his personal space, teeth bared in a snarl. Ruby eyes flashed dangerously, but I ignored it. "I will not let my grade suffer because you're being a _prick._ Get over yourself, you self-entitled bastard, and help me do this so we can go back to ignoring each other!"

The silence between us was heavy with tension. Our classmates didn't seem to notice how close we were or how compromising our position was, their voices still talking and filling the classroom with a chattering echo. I didn't lessen my angry expression until a whole two minutes passed and he finally decided to open his mouth.

The rest of the period passed relatively fast and I was able to grudgingly get Reiji's part of the assignment done. It took a lot of needling and pressing and snarling at him, but I got the information I needed and being as I was born and raised American, I had no troubles writing down some stereotypes.

The whole time I was writing, that strange look in his eyes never left and while it unnerved me, I tried not to let him see how much it affected me. It was like those red, red eyes were trying to pierce my skin and look at the soul underneath. Like I was a subject and him the scientist doing research on a strange specimen. I found that I really didn't like that feeling.

The bell _finally_ rang and I gathered my bag as fast as I could, handing our assignment to our teacher, and hauling ass out of the stuffy classroom, leaving Reiji and his unnerving stares in the dust.

Hailey only looked vaguely surprised to see me when I met her at the front entrance so we could walk home together. "I'm surprised," She said.

I turned my head to look at her curiously. "What are you surprised about?"

"You're alive."

I looked at her weirdly. "Why wouldn't I be? Was someone planning on assassinating me?"

"I figured you and Reiji would've killed each other before class was over. I heard you guys were partners and was making bets on who would live."

"You bet against me, didn't you?" She at least had the shame to glance away sheepishly. I snorted and shook my head at her, remembering those piercing eyes and the feeling of being examined. I hoped it wouldn't become a normal thing. "We both survived somehow. That's all that matters."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys want to see written or if you want to see a continuation of one of these chapters! Thank you so much for reading, everyone! *Hearts*

~OQ


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers. Sadly.

 **Author's Note:**

ANOTHER CHAPTERRRRR. It's a miracle and a half. I'm actually really excited for this chapter. I've been DYING for someone to request Hailey's perspective for so long and it's finally happened. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint anyone reading.

This chapter is dedicated to my creeper of a sister who stalks my stories like the stalker that she is. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Hailey was never one for being subtle. She never understood why people danced around each other or skirted their words when it was _so much easier_ to be upfront and blunt. Granted, her way with words is probably why she wasn't very popular with the student body to begin with, but she wasn't going to spare a person's feelings because they want to hear sweet words. That wasn't in her character and she highly doubted it ever would be. She knew Mom would much rather her have more tact like her older sister, but she felt that so long as she didn't insult the wrong person, everything was fine and dandy.

Her older sister...

For the first time in her life, Hailey hesitated as she watched her sister weave through the crowd of first years towards her first class before clenching her jaw and stalking to her desk for class.

She didn't know what to do. And that irritated the piss out of her. Hailey _hated_ not knowing how to handle a situation. She was the practical one. The one who thought up of ideas on the spot and rolled with them, consequences be damned. Nine times out ten, she was pretty lucky. It was rare that she ever miscalculated with something and it seemed like this was one of those rare times.

She absolutely hated this feeling.

Hailey had high thoughts of her sister. They probably weren't so high when they were younger, but that was pretty normal with siblings. Now, with her sister being almost eighteen and her being sixteen, she wasn't being a spoiled brat anymore and could see the little things Hayden had always unfailingly done for her. Hence her high thoughts for her. There was definitely more to it than that, but Hailey thought that was the best she could summarize what she felt for her sister other than going all mushy and saying that she loved her.

She would never say that out loud, but she knew Hayden knew. Her sister could read her like a book, which irked Hailey because she prided herself on being able to keep a strong poker face on. But she knew older sisters almost always knew what their younger siblings were thinking, so it soothed Hailey's pride just a tad. Not that she was ever truly irked with Hayden's all-knowing sixth sense, but that was beside the point.

Hayden wasn't stupid. Far from it. Sure, she dissed herself or insulted herself or was very pessimistic, but Hailey knew that underneath all of that, her sister was very smart. She would go far in her life if she would just get over her insecurities and people pleasing ways and to just be out there. To make herself noticeable. Hailey knew she struggled with that as she hated having people watch her, but Hayden _thrived_ in that spotlight.

Her sister was just so bright. So like the sun. She could light up an entire room with her smile and make anyone laugh with her sarcasm and wit. She had her enemies, granted, but she was generally well-liked by the population.

It unnerved Hailey that Hayden was garnering the wrong attention, though. And it made her blood boil when her thick-headed sister didn't even realize the kind of attention she was grabbing.

Her pencil tapped irritably against her wooden desk as she glared at the chalkboard that was quickly being riddled with math formulas she had already resolved to relearn later that night with Hayden. Out of the corner of her eye, a pale fist was curling into a fist and underneath snow-white bangs, she could see Subaru's jaw tightening.

 _Good. I hope my tapping annoys you, you creeping son of a bitch._

That was wrong. She knew Subaru wasn't one of the more obvious ones that were watching her sister. If anything, he was far more discreet and seemed angry every time he caught himself watching her, mentally berating himself for it, but that didn't appease her one bit. Anyone watching her sister like he and his brothers were deserved her wrath, in her opinion.

Hayden was _her_ sister. Not their next conquest.

For that was indeed what her sister was to certain students. A conquest. A trophy of some sort. How that was, Hailey didn't know, but she knew the look in serpentine green and lilac eyes. They were eying her sister like she was a piece of meat and it set Hailey on edge that her sister didn't see what she saw.

She wanted to rip their throats out and throw them to the sharks.

"Will you _stop_ that?" Subaru finally snarled lowly, visible red eye glinting angrily. Hailey was vindictively pleased to see his eye twitching something fierce and, pausing just long enough to see him relax, resumed her tapping.

"I don't know if I can," She murmured so as to not let her teacher hear their conversation. "I seem to be incapable of stopping just like you and your brothers are incapable of keeping your eyes off my sister."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Subaru denied stiffly.

She was overprotective, she knew that, but damn her sister's bastard of a real father before she ever denied it. Hayden could take care of herself, but only to what she was _aware_ of and she _obviously_ wasn't aware of this.

"I bet you don't," Hailey said sarcastically.

" _I don't._ "

"Uh huh. You're totally convincing me." Was that too much sarcasm in one sentence? Hailey mentally shrugged her shoulders. There was never enough sarcasm.

"Am I supposed to be convincing you or something?" Subaru grumbled under his breath. Hailey wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear him, but she did and she responded anyway.

"No, but until you and your brothers erase my sister's existence from your filthy minds, you'll never convince me of anything less." The glare she got for that sentence was as frosty as winter. She felt not even an inch of remorse.

"Is there are a problem, Miss. Smith?"

Hailey directed a practiced smile at the teacher. She'd always been the better actor in the family and that clearly showed. "No, ma'am."

She wasn't going to let those brothers anywhere near her sister. She'd be damned to Hell before they got her.

* * *

Skipping class was heavily frowned upon at the Night School. If you were caught, the punishment was pretty bad. Hailey didn't condone skipping in anyway, but she was more concerned about other things than going to a Science class she had a solid A in.

She was sneaky enough anyway. She'd never been caught before and she wouldn't be caught now.

Her sister was challenging that, though.

"I swear to God," Hailey cursed, glaring at her sister as she watched her try to coax the auburn-haired brother to their Music class. The male was barely budging from his spot lounging against the wall by the stairs, sleepy blue eyes watching Hayden trying to get him to get up. Hailey swore her sister was too nice for her own good. Hailey herself would've just walked on by him without looking back, but oh no. Hayden had to be the better person and go out of her way for him.

Hailey didn't know much about the brothers. Hell, the only reason she knew their last name was because she shared many classes with the youngest brother, Subaru, and he wasn't really impressing her, so in her mind, that equated to the rest of the brothers being just as unimpressive. That was probably not the best mentality to follow and a part of Hailey felt guilty for it, but she squashed the feeling like an annoying mosquito. It wasn't something she liked to ponder over.

Despite her unpopularity, Hailey was fully aware of what rumors were constantly running through the grapevine. She heard everything from her place in the middle of the classroom and she knew she was easily forgettable since she came from a not-so-well-off family, so she considered that an additional bonus point. She'd heard rumors about the brothers.

Oh, the rumors. There were so many of them and just remembering what she'd heard made Hailey's head spin. She wasn't even sure which ones to _believe_. Some were so outrageous that they were easily discarded, but others...well...

The brothers weren't... _nice_ , if that was the word Hailey was looking for. She hadn't witnessed it herself, but she'd heard how overbearing and dominating and _weird_ all of them were. Hailey knew all kinds of weird, but the _weird_ the rumors were talking about didn't sound good and if they were true, she didn't want her sister being anywhere near them. That could only spell bad news and her sister couldn't afford to get wound up in that shit when her final year of school was almost up. She was set to go to a good University once she graduated and Hailey feared that would be ruined in a heartbeat if Hayden got too involved with the brothers.

It also just showed how stupid the girls in this school overlooked a guy's personality for their looks. Their attitudes may apparently be something left to be desired, but they were still quite popular with the staff and students.

Hailey snorted. Idiots, all of them.

"Spying isn't very nice, you know." A cold shiver cascaded down Hailey's spine at the breathy whisper in her ear. She spun on her heels, eyes widening as they met hazy green eyes. Where the Hell did this guy come from?

"I'm not spying," Hailey defended herself sharply, feeling her cheeks redden and damning her body for betraying her when the guy laughed. Since when did the school allow the students to wear fedoras and was that real fur or faux on his jacket? If it was real, Hailey had half a mind to shave the guys beautiful red locks off and parade around in them. She didn't tolerate killing animals for furs at all.

The redhead smiled lazily, eyes crinkling. He didn't look like he believed her at all. "If you weren't spying, then what was the little mouse doing?"

"Don't call me a mouse," Hailey growled, glaring fiercely at him, but he remained unfazed much to her chagrin. She had an inch on her sister, but it didn't seem to make a difference to this bean pole of a guy. Jesus, he was skinny. Hailey thought he needed to indulge in more snack foods than vegetables.

"Then what else can I call you?" He asked, leaning closer to her. The guy smelled _good_ , damn. Whatever it was that he was wearing, it definitely appealed to Hailey's nose. From the look on his face, he seemed to know it, too. Her cheeks darkened.

"You don't deserve to know my name," She sniffed disdainfully, hoping to throw him off with her rudeness. It failed spectacularly. He gave a laugh that sounded almost seductive to Hailey's ears and she belatedly wondered if he was trying to pull something on her.

"Little mouse has a bite!" He crowed, wiping fake tears away. "I suppose it's only polite that I share my name first since I rudely interrupted you." Hailey's answering scowl was wiped off her face when she grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, softly pressing them against the back of her hand and smiling up at her. "My name is Laito Sakamaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 _Jesus God, this guy's a_ player.

Well, he had introduced himself, so by common courtesy, Hailey supposed she should introduce herself, too. Mom had ingrained manners into her, after all.

"I'm Hailey Smith," She said stiffly, extracting her hand from his grip. Long fingers had tightened imperceptibly before letting go and Hailey realized that he had _let_ her go and not the other way around. "And it's not a pleasure to meet you."

Laito tilted his head, faking a hurt expression. "Well that's hurtful. We've only just met and you're not happy to meet me, little mouse?"

"I don't like people. And stop calling me that!" Hailey snapped. "My name is Hailey! And I'm leaving." She stormed past him with a huff, deciding to just head to the roof until lunch when she could safely hunt down Hayden. To her unbelievable annoyance, Laito followed her.

"Pray tell, _why_ are you following me?"

"Little mouse still hasn't answered my question," He chirped. She didn't like how lax he was. Was that even the right word? She didn't know, but people who acted the way he did were suspicious to her and seeing as how he was one of the brothers watching her sister, she was doubly more suspicious.

She'd rather have him tailing her than going after Hayden, though. Even if his attention was entirely unwanted.

"That's your only excuse?" Hailey scoffed, rolling her eyes and quickening her pace. Laito easily matched her, longer legs keeping up with her fast walk. She hated him for it.

"It's hardly an excuse," He disagreed, taking the stairs leading up to the roof two at a time. "It's actually quite rude of you to ignore my honest question."

"So now you're the Etiquette Brigade? Bother someone else then. You're irritating me. I don't have to answer to you." She reached out to pull open the door, already imagining the cool breeze she would feel once it was opened. She jumped when a long-fingered hand slammed against the door, forcefully shutting it and causing a resounding bang to echo in her ears.

Rumors wouldn't even begin to describe the look she saw in Laito's eyes. She tensed, feeling nervous, but hiding it behind a brave glare.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, you're not winning," She said lowly. She didn't flinch when he got right in her face, fedora casting a shadow along his eyes and making the green almost glow.

"You're being unnecessarily difficult," Laito murmured. The deepness of his tone made Hailey's skin crawl. He sounded positively _dangerous_ and it was definitely time for her to skedaddle. "I asked a simple question and I expect a simple answer."

"Piss off," She said eloquently. "I don't take orders from you and you being pissed off because I'm ignoring you isn't earning you any points with me." That definitely wasn't the right thing to say. Green eyes flashed and Hailey suddenly feared for her life.

Dear Lord, was she going to die here? Did her smart mouth finally land her in trouble with the wrong person?

"Hailey?"

She could've cried with relief when her sister's voice echoed from a floor below. It was the perfect excuse to leave. She tore away from Laito and leaped down the whole flight of stairs, landing with a solid thump at the bottom. Relieved to see that Laito was still at the top, she gave him her best parting sneer.

"If you can't make the obvious connection to your question, then that's your problem. Go cry me a river, lover boy." That said, she hurried towards her sister's calling voice, completely missing the amused grin on Laito's face as she ran.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was so FUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN. OH MY GOODNESSSSSSSS.

Hailey is such a character to write. She just clicks with me. But not as good as Hayden does, unfortunately. Hayden is my baby.

As always, if there's something you would like to see, drop me a review! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas and I do write them down! So far, I have about four requests, so that means four more chapters of funniness or whatever kind of mood you guys want. *Laughs*

Thanks for reading, you guys! *Hearts*

~OQ


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers. At all. Unfortunately.

 **Author's Note:**

Helloooooo. :)

Gosh it's been awhile. Stuff just keeps happening and just. UGHHHHH. LIKE SHIT, LIFE. I JUST WANT A BREAAAAKKKKKKK.

Yeah, that's probably not gonna happen anytime soon, but whatever.

WELCOME BACK, YOU GUYS.

SO. This chapter is dedicated to , who requested another part to this particular duo.

 _This is a continuation of Chapter One - Kanato and Hayden. If you need a refresher, please direct your attention back to that chapter. :)_

Please enjoy~!

* * *

I was playing a very dangerous game and I knew damn well just how bad the consequences would be if he were to catch me. Mom had always called me bright. Hailey had always called me slightly retarded and in need of mental help. My sister didn't know how right she was.

The game was wearing down on me and quickly losing its appeal. Fox Demons weren't known for their attention span, after all.

Twenty days. Twenty days of him persistently dogging my tracks and my scent in the hopes that he would get his grasp on me. To capture me and do whatever it was he wanted to do to me, whether it be draining me of every single drop of my blood, keeping me as a pet of some sort, or turning me into one of his wax dolls I had the misfortune of coming across barely even a week ago.

Empty, glass-looking eyes would not leave me alone. It felt like they would haunt me for the rest of my life, something which made shivers cascade down my spine. It was an entirely unwanted feeling.

My legs, which had been swinging idly back and forth, came to a stop and my fingers dug into the bark of the branch I was sitting on. Splinters pierced the skin underneath my neatly trimmed nails, but I refused to let myself move a muscle as the sweet scent of sugar reached my nose. I took a deep breath. "You're always so close, but so far, Mr. Vampire." I cast my gaze down below me, where lilac eyes watched me with a hooded gaze. "Are you playing with me or something?"

The patched up teddy bear in his arms was clutched more firmly to his chest, its head hiding the lower half of his face from my view. It was horrifying how misleading this boy was. He had such a boyish face and such _sad eyes_ and could lead any person on seemingly without effort and the poor person would be none the wiser just how dangerous he was until it was too late.

"Why play with food when the game can potentially get more interesting?" He asked, his voice soft and muffled behind his bear. I bit the inside of my cheek, swinging my legs again in an attempt to hide how off putting he made me feel.

Maybe it was a mistake to challenge him to hunt me down, but it was too late to regret that action now. We were too far into this game and a predator like him—because what else could he possibly be other than a predator?—wouldn't let his prey just walk away without getting some sort of prize.

I mentally cursed. _Damn me and my nosy ass. I've really nailed myself into a hole this time._

"That depends on what your idea of interesting is," I mused. "You've been stalking me for almost three weeks. Aren't you growing bored with the constant back and forth?"

Purple orbs seemed to widen and the madness that lurked within him was actually _visible_ to my eyes now. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my whole body and the action seemed to please the vampire below me. "Your blood is worth the chase," He admitted. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, like he was already tasting my blood on his tongue. "It's something I've never smelled in a human before."

"I'm not human," I denied sharply. It felt like almost an insult, him calling me a human. I may live among the humans, but I was _nothing_ like those destructive creatures. None of my kind was. Who was he to make such an accusation? Was it because he was a Vampire, a being who no doubt thought he was better than the humans because of his strength and beauty and wealth? Was he that proud of what he was?

 _As if._

His eyes slowly opened, lilac meeting furious emerald. "I've told you what I am," I said, glaring down at him as I crossed my ankles and leaned over to see him better. "I'd appreciate it if you refrained from calling me anything but my actual race."

"You're so formal," He mumbled, hooded eyes casting more shadows against the bags under his eyes. Did he ever sleep? He looked constantly tired, but he was so _aware_ of everything that it was hard to tell. "Just like Reiji. Though not as annoying, right, Teddy?" That last part was spoken quieter than the rest, almost like an after thought he didn't want me to hear.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked dryly, ignoring him talking to his bear. "Because if it is, you suck at giving them. That's the second time you've insulted me in the past ten minutes."

"I'm not trying to give you a compliment," He denied, voice edgy. I tensed. "A lowly demon like you has nothing going for you except for your blood."

I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt, but it was easy to ignore. This boy wasn't the first person to have ever told me that and I doubted he would be the last.

I smiled coldly at him. "This lowly demon has been escaping your grubby little hands for twenty days and counting. I think I have a lot going for me if you can't even _catch me._ "

I had a split second to throw myself backwards off my perch, narrowly missing the deceptively strong punch that completely obliterated my branch. I landed on the ground in a crouch, huffing at the strain my knees took from landing so harshly. Our positions were now reversed, with him standing in my tree and and me on the ground looking up at him.

Damn, he was fast. I never realized how fast until just now.

 _He really was holding himself back for all these weeks._

"Aw, what's wrong? Did I hit a nerve?" I cooed mockingly at him. His eyes narrowed and his lips tightened into a thin line. "Don't look so angry, Mr. Vampire. I'm only teasing." But only a little bit.

"You're a lot of trouble that I don't need right now," He said angrily, barely containing the fury in his voice. "Hurry up and just submit yourself to me already so we can end this game."

Geez, this kid had to be Bipolar or something. One second he was going on and on about the thrill of an interesting chase and now he's over said chase? Oh please. Kid's got to have a few loose screws in his head. Not that carrying around a damaged bear didn't give me that hint already, but he was definitely sealing the deal now with his impatience.

"I thought you were having fun," I mocked, crouching down further until my heels touched the ground and my fingers could press against the wet, decaying leaves that littered the ground. "Weren't the one who just said my blood was worth this chase? Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not the type to just submit myself to someone like you."

"Is that so?" His voice was quieter again, instantly putting me on edge. My legs tensed when his narrowed eyes relaxed into a soft and innocent expression, one that I didn't trust _at all._ "What would it take for you to give up to me?"

"Absolutely nothing."

A tiny smirk caressed his lips and for some reason, I had the sinking feeling that he had just cornered me. "Not even your family?"

My whole world seemed to stop immediately as my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. My blood felt chilled, an icy wave of horror coursing through my body as the reality of his words sunk in. Hailey. And Mom. They were all I had left. And he was threatening to take them from me.

Something within me snapped.

I had my hand around his throat in the next second, violently shoving him against the trunk of the tree and feeling minute satisfaction as spider web cracks ripped through the bark behind him. His hands remained firmly around his bear, violet eyes locking with mine unflinchingly. I wasn't making any real effort to intimidate him, but it brought anger to me to see that he wasn't even the least bit frightened of me.

I knew I wasn't the type to bring terror to people, but he was threatening my _family_. He was threatening to take them away from me and I had to do something to deter him from that route. I'd be damned if he so much as looked at them wrong, much less kill them.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, so you better listen good," I snarled, leaning closer to his face. His sugary scent wafted up my nose again, stronger this time due to our closer proximity. I wondered if my scent was stronger to him, too, and mentally slapped myself. Of course my scent was stronger now. It must be driving him insane to be so close to me and yet not be able to do anything about it.

"I don't care if you chase after me for the next century or hell, even the next millennia, but don't you _dare_ even think about going after my family. I like to think of myself as a nice person and I let a lot of things slide, but you will be in for a world of _Hell_ if I find out you so much as touched a single malicious hand on my sister's or my Mom's head." I leaned even closer to him, my nose just barely grazing his. He inhaled deeply and the faintest traces of bloodlust began to coat his eyes now. "You don't know who you're dealing with, Vampire."

"You underestimate me," He said just as softly. I didn't move when one of his hands came up to just barely brush against my cheek, long fingers grazing gently over the skin before resting underneath the smooth skin of eyes. "Fox Demons may be rare in this world now, but in the end, you're simple creatures who stand no chance against a Vampire."

I smirked frostily at him. "Is that so? Want to make another bet then?"

He didn't say anything, so I took that as an invitation to continue.

"You're right when you say this little game of Cat and Mouse getting old. I agree completely. You say Fox Demons are simple creatures, right? I beg to differ. I'm going to give you one year."

His eyes focused more intently on me, giving me his full attention as he dropped his hand back to his side. "One year?" He asked curiously.

"One year to capture me and make me submit to you."

His eyes narrowed. "That sounds an awful lot like what we were just doing," He accused.

"You can think that all you want, but it's a lot different to me," I denied. I carefully released his throat, revealing the bloody hand prints I had left on his skin. His fingers darted towards his throat, smearing the blood across his fingertips and bringing them to his mouth. His eyes darted towards the splinters that were still stuck under my nails and the droplets of blood that hit the ground beneath us.

"Any rules?" He growled out, staring fixedly at my hands.

I laughed in disbelief. "I don't take you as the type to follow rules, Vampire. If anything, you're the type who makes the rules up as he goes." He didn't deny my claims, so I knew I had hit the mark on that one. "I'll indulge you, though, but I only have two rules. Fox Demons are anything but simple. You're going to have to do some reading if you _really_ want to understand just what it is you're trying to get to submit to you." The grin I gave him was anything but sincere. If anything, it was probably more a baring of my teeth than a grin.

"And the second rule?" He inquired.

"I've already told you that." I let some of my aura flood out of me, surrounding the Vampire and forcing a crushing sensation onto him. He snarled and bared his fangs at me threateningly. "My family is off limits. No matter what."

I had no hopes that he would follow this rule. If anything, I had no doubt that he would go running straight for my Mom and Hailey to use as leverage against me. I didn't have a lot of time, but I had the home advantage of knowing this forest better than him. It also helped that my scent was literally all over the place and it would take him a hot second to deduce where my scent was strongest.

That hot second was all I needed to move my Mom and sister.

"The game starts now," I purred to him. His eyes flashed. "And since we're past the acquaintance stage now, I suppose you need to know my name as we're going to get very close over the next year." I gave a mocking bow, smirking. "I'm Hayden Walters, Fox Demon extraordinaire and future Head of my family. It's not a pleasure to meet you."

Imagine my surprise when he willingly gave me his name without preamble, his whole body tensing. "Kanato Sakamaki."

 _Making all of these bets was going to kill me one of these days. I had my work cut out for me, that's for sure._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This one is just a littleeeeee bit short, but that's okay. I still enjoyed writing this one.

As always, everyone! Please kindly drop a review if there's something you would like to see done. :) I am always open to ideas. I love new ideas. It's always fun to work with new ones.

Have a good dayyyyy!

~OQ


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Diabolik Lovers. No matter how much I wish the opposite. Like truly and completely. My heart would be complete.

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my God, you guys. I've been rewatching Blood+ for the past couple days and I'm so in love all over again. This was literally one of the first Anime that I've ever gotten into and let me tell you. 21 year old me is still VERY MUCH attracted to Solomon and Haji. UGH. FUCK.

Also go vote on my new poll, everyone! Please and thank youuuu!

Enjoy this new chapter~! *Hearts*

* * *

Hailey was seriously debating putting her head through a wall. What were the disadvantages first of all? That was pretty easy, she decided. Obviously a concussion. Possible brain damage. Lots of trauma. Hospitals. God, she hated hospitals. She wanted to avoid those at all costs. There were too many doctors and nurses waving around foot long needles for her to ever feel comfortable there ever again.

Now what were the advantages?

"And furthermore, your manners are s _everely_ lacking. I know you're from a lower class family, but having some form of etiquette is still common sense, which seems to also be nonexistent for you, unfortunately."

Hailey swore a blood vessel was two seconds away from bursting in her forehead.

The only advantage that she wanted right about now was to _get the hell away from Reiji and Laito._

To her left, Hayden's fists clenched in her lap, but she still held her polite smile when Reiji finally stopped talking. "Not that we don't appreciate you pointing out these flaws to us, but why is it mandatory that we have these etiquette lessons with you and Laito?"

Hailey would positively _love_ to know that, too. Especially since _Laito_ was the very last person she'd ever ask for etiquette lessons from. What had started out as a peaceful study session with her sister and Yui had quickly transformed into a manners lesson from the Royal Highness of Manners himself. She did not force herself all the way out to the middle of nowhere on a _Saturday_ to sit with his Royal Stuffiness and the pervert just to talk about how bad her table etiquette was.

Hailey wasn't impressed at all. She glowered at Laito when he snickered openly, kicking his shin as hard as she could from under the table and cursing when he didn't even cringe.

Reiji's eye gave a small twitch at her language. "As of late, you two are becoming more of a constant in this house. As the head of this house, it is my duty to accommodate guests and it will not due if our family name is tarnished because of a slip up from an outsider."

"So you're basically saying that we have to be proper ladies whenever we step foot through your door?" Hailey asked snidely, curling her lips in a sneer as she turned her nose up at the second oldest Sakamaki. "I think I'd rather never come back if that was the case."

Hayden released a small sigh, squeezing the bridge of her nose as she shoved her sister hard enough to send her toppling out of her seat with a sharp yelp. "I don't think he's specifically talking about _us_ when he says guests. Right, Reiji?"

Red eyes were cold as ice as they bore into emerald and blue ones. Hailey's hackles rose at the dangerous look in those eyes and if she had the choice, she'd already be hauling ass right off the property with her sister in tow and never looking back. One look at the amused serpentine eyes across from her dashed that hope. Laito would give chase and Hailey knew that was not a challenge she was going to win.

Laito was a _predator_ that should not be tempted into any sort of game, whether purposefully or accidentally. Hailey learned that lesson the hard way when she went a bit too far with her insults. Her wrist chose that moment to throb with a phantom pain so piercing, Hailey bit the inside of her cheek to keep from flinching. It had only been a hairline fracture and had healed within a month, but to Hailey, it felt like it was still injured.

"There will be times when this house will be holding dinners and parties for our Father," Hailey noticed how he practically spat that word out like it was a particularly foul cuss word and how Laito's eyes seemed to darken and his smirk seemed a bit colder, "and as such, you two and Yui Komori are to be on your best behavior while these events are going on."

"Hold on," Hailey interrupted. "You're talking like we're actually going to be _a part of_ these events."

"If us being here at your home while these parties are going on, wouldn't it be easier to just send us home so that we wouldn't be in the way?" Hayden asked, confusion clear in her tone. She hadn't planned for anything of the sort either.

Laito's smirk widened. Hailey wanted to rip it right off his face with her bare hands. "That would actually make us look bad," He purred, placing his elbows on the table to lean on them. "Our guests seeing two beautiful girls leaving without warning and in the middle of all the festivities? That's won't do at all."

"So then give us a forewarning," Hailey said coldly. Laito's words rubbed her the wrong way, his attempt at a compliment sending shivers down her spine instead of filling her with the warm fluttery feeling like it should have. "Even giving us five minutes will give us enough time to gather up our belongings and be on our way before your _guests_ arrive."

"Unfortunately, that is not my job to inform you two of these family events," Reiji explained, pushing his glasses up. "Whether you are here for them or not does not concern me; however, on the chance that you _are_ here, you will not be leaving until everyone has already left. Only then will you be allowed to be excused."

Hailey saw red for a split second and it was only her sister's hand grasping her bicep that stopped her from snapping back at the purple-haired brother. Hayden's emerald eyes were as cold as Reiji's and an angry scowl was visible on her lips instead of the smile from earlier. Some of Hailey's anger dimmed at seeing her sister's expression. She wasn't tolerating this new rule anymore than she was.

"And who are you to tell us when we can and can't leave?" She demanded. "I understand and respect that this is your home and that you have your own rules, but practically holding us _hostage_ because of your self-image isn't going to fly with me or my sister."

Reiji pushed up his glasses, a glare hiding the irritated gleam behind those lens. "Please do not be so disagreeable. It is only adding to your lack of manners."

Hayden's teeth clenched so tightly, she swore her molars were about to chip off. "Lack of manners, huh?" She mumbled. "If anyone is lacking manners, it's you for choosing to not inform us of this new development the second we started coming over here to help your ward."

"That was of your own choice," Reiji disagreed. "If you want to point fingers, then you should be held accountable for never informing me that you would be coming over to begin with."

"Yui invited us over to help her!" Hayden hissed.

"Yui Komori is not the head of this house. Therefore, your argument is invalid."

Hayden smiled frostily. "Shu is the eldest of you six and is actually the true head of the family."

Hailey almost visibly cringed at the infuriated snarl Reiji gave her older sister at that particular remark. She wanted nothing to do with any of the brothers, but even she knew that mentioning Shu around Reiji was a big taboo. Of course, she'd noticed the animosity between the two eldest brothers and had easily concluded that either of them compromising or being civil with the other would be a miracle and a half. Her sister was purposefully poking at Reiji's weak spots with no remorse and Hailey worried that she was making a bad choice in doing so.

She decided that maybe an intervention was needed.

"Then we'll just have to make ourselves sparse," Hailey said, crossing her arms and glaring at Laito as he leered at her. She didn't like having his eyes on her and wished he would look somewhere else. "We'll organize a different area for our study sessions. It can be at school for all we care, but obviously we're not welcomed here."

She noticed how Reiji had already composed himself, mimicking her own pose. "I will reiterate: what you do outside of this house is not my concern. However, you will not allow Yui Komori's grades to drop by making her skip class just to help her."

"She's an A/B student!" Hayden exclaimed. "She's ranked in the Top 20 in her year!"

"We would never jeopardize her class time for our study sessions," Hailey interjected. "We'll just have her come in early or stay later so we can help her."

"That is not acceptable."

Hailey swore that blood vessel from earlier had officially snapped. "And why is that?" She growled out.

Reiji tilted his chin in a mockery of what Hailey herself had done earlier. "I will not adjust the schedules we have in this house to accommodate yours."

Hayden threw her hands up. "Then what would you have us do?!" She demanded furiously. "You're backing us into a corner and not settling for any compromises that we bring you!"

"Figure it out."

Whatever patience Hayden had before vanished at his words. With a wordless snarl, she snapped to her feet and stomped out of the room. Hailey could hear her loud footsteps echoing on the stairs and Ayato's ever so taunting voice call out from his room.

Reiji sighed. "She could have at least closed the door," He said in slight exasperation, also standing and leaving Laito and Hailey behind as he followed the furious female. Hailey heaved a groan, rubbing at her forehead and feeling a headache coming up with a vengeance.

"You know, I've never seen Reiji so flustered before," Laito commented casually. He was smiling languidly at the door his older brother had closed behind him and Hailey couldn't even begin to fathom what amused him so much about this situation.

"That was him flustered?" Hailey muttered, not really believing the red head across from her. All she saw was Reiji losing his cool because her sister brought up Shu.

Laito laughed airily. "Little mouse isn't very observant!"

"Stop _calling_ me that!" Hailey hissed, chagrined. "I've told you my name and I want you to use it instead of that degrading nickname!"

"It's hardly degrading," Laito said, turning green eyes back to her. It felt like Hailey was standing completely naked before him when he looked at her like that. She couldn't describe it, but it felt like he was stripping her of her skin and peering into her soul. She hated it. "I think it fits you perfectly."

"If I think you're degrading me, then you're _definitely_ doing it, Laito," She said. "Knock this stupid game off already. It's rather annoying and completely childish."

"That's quite hypocritical of you," He purred, lips pulled up into a mocking smile. "You're the one keeping this whole game going."

Hailey wanted to pull her hair out by the roots. Why was this _boy_ so infuriating?! "I'm trying to end this damn charade you've got going on, but you can't seem to understand when to quit!"

"You're interesting," Was all he said. He cast a glance at the door when faint shouting could be heard. "Your sister, too."

Something cold seemed to course through Hailey's blood at his words. Her desire to protect her older sister from these scheming brothers rose forward with a vengeance and she cast her most hate-filled glare at Laito. "Leave my sister alone."

Laito's sneer was all the provocation she needed. She lashed out, grabbing the redhead by his uniform tie and yanking him towards her over the table, baring her teeth and snarling, "I'm serious, Laito! Don't touch my fucking sister!"

Who the hell was this boy to target her sister? She had done nothing to warrant such attention and if Hailey voiced her thoughts aloud, she'd say that it was almost _weird_ how much attention Laito and the others were giving her sister. What could Hayden have possibly done to garner having their eyes watching her every move? Why did they look at her like...

 _Like she was a meal they were just dying to sink their teeth into?_

Laito shivered in her grasp and she belatedly felt surprised that she had frightened him, but when green eyes connected with her blue eyes, she realized just how wrong that assumption was. His eyes were practically glowing with an otherworldly sheen and were hooded to the point that she could barely even see them anymore. A hot blush stained her cheeks when she finally understood what that look meant.

"Careful, little mouse," Laito whispered huskily, a hand coming up to caress her red cheek. His skin was ice cold against her flaming skin, his touch velvet soft and innocent, though Hailey knew it was anything but. "Don't play with fire if you can't control the flames."

His words were doing funny things to Hailey, who had never dealt with someone so _comfortable_ dealing with their sexual urges and wants and had no shame in exploiting them. For a second, she didn't know how to respond to him, but gathered her wits back and fired, "Don't prod at a sleeping predator if you want to keep yourself intact, Laito."

His responding grin unsettled Hailey enough that she knew it was her cue to leave.

"You can try and leave," Laito encouraged as he leaned closer to the younger girl, accurately reading the expression in her eyes, "but do be warned: we've never let our prey get away from us before."

"Then I guess we'll be the first ones!" Hailey snapped, shoving Laito backwards and jumping out of her seat, knocking her chair to the ground in her haste and rushed towards the door. Her breath hitched when arms wrapped around her shoulders and middle, halting her instantaneously as a warm breath puffed against her neck. Eyes widened when long fingers dug into her skin through her shirt, pinning her more firmly against a lean chest.

"You leave now and the game will only get more intense, Hailey," Laito whispered into her ear. She flinched away from the very faint brush of his lips against the shell of her ear. He was too close. _Way too close._ It didn't even register to her that he had used her name for the first time.

"Let go, Laito," Hailey gritted out, struggling against his hold. Jesus, Hailey had never realized how strong Laito actually was. Tall though he was, he was _so skinny_. How could he hold her in place so easily?

Laito chuckled, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?!" Hailey hissed, flushing when she felt his lips grazing the area between her neck and shoulder. "Knock it off, Laito! This isn't funny!"

"You're being a tease," He responded, the hand on her shoulder leaving to instead grasp her chin firmly, tilting it sideways and allowing an easier access to her neck. Hailey shivered when he planted a fleeting kiss on her racing pulse. She knew he could feel how fast her heart was beating from the action and vowed her revenge the second she was released.

A _tease_? Oh, how she dearly wished she could get a straight answer from the perverted Sakamaki.

"Hailey!" Hayden's voice shouted from downstairs. "We're leaving! Let's go!" Boy, she sounded pissed.

Taking Laito's split second distraction, she yanked her arm from his grasp and threw her elbow back, surprising him when it connected with his face. Spinning out of his arms, she angrily swung a leg out, knocking it into his closest knee and causing it to buckle. He fell to the ground noisily, face visibly stunned as his fedora fell to the side.

Feeling utterly embarrassed, Hailey sprinted from the room, cradling her elbow and feeling flares of hot pain from her foot. Bean pole Laito may be, he had to be made of stone if the pain radiating from her limbs was anything to go by.


End file.
